


Perpetual Motion

by hollybennett123



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Anal, Double Drabble, M/M, Trying to sound intelligent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://sherlockkink.livejournal.com/439.html?thread=467895#t467895">"Waston making love to Holmes. In missionary position. Under the covers."</a> over in the sherlockkink community at Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Motion

**Author's Note:**

> First posted January 2010, posted here March 2012 and backdated.

Sometimes, life seems to pass by in a perpetual blur of running and fighting and _thinking_ too damn hard about everything, so that in the end it feels as though time is slipping away from them like grains of sand between their outstretched fingers.

It is times like these when they draw the curtains, lock the door and lay upon the bed, hungrily pressing their bodies together beneath the warmth and safety of the blankets. The world seems to narrow around them until there is only _this_ ; the silence and the simplicity are oddly thrilling when placed against a backdrop of never ending adrenaline rushes and dizzying sights and sounds.

In this rare moment they are not consumed by lust, but instead can revel in every thrust, in every slide of trembling fingers over heated skin. Words aren’t necessary, which only serves to eroticise the most insignificant of noises; the low sound Holmes makes in his throat when he is first penetrated makes Watson’s pulse race all the more. He runs his thumb lightly over Holmes’s jaw, feeling the slight stubble there, and this tiny amount of friction feels like electricity between them, setting their nerves alight with exquisite heat. For once, their minds are blissfully unburdened and their bodies relaxed as they rock gently against each other and allow the warmth and pleasure to consume them.

Outside, people keep on moving and the earth keeps on spinning, but here within these walls they allow themselves to pretend that if they forget the outside world for long enough perhaps the world will forget them too.  



End file.
